Exception
by Sparks101
Summary: Following his first defeat from Touya, N discovers a strange girl, who will become an exception to many of his beliefs.
1. Chapter 1

Does the summary make you think this story is about an OC?

* * *

><p>(N's PoV)<p>

How could we lose? Purrloin and I were clearly the better pair. Where in my perfect strategy did I go wrong? I let purrloin down. But the worst part is that I lost to a filthy trainer, even if he doesn't seem that bad. His friend, on the other hand, is terrible.

I still can't believe what his Pokemon said. He was having fun? But that boy keeps him locked up in one of those wretched poke balls. It just makes no sense. I'll have to keep an eye on him.

Despite just having lost a battle purrloin doesn't seem bothered by it at all. He walks proudly in front of me; his scythe tail is slashing the air as he walks. Besides a little cut on his stomach he doesn't look like he's even been in a battle. That guy was very careful with how the Pokemon, with him, attacked. He's really not that bad...

"Oh, she's still here?" the devious Pokemon notes, out loud, as he stops in his tracks. "Looks like she's hurt but that's what she gets for looking for battles."

I stop too and look to see what he sees, a human girl in the middle of a forest. She's wearing a torn dress made of leaves, it looks like something a leavanny would make; I just don't get fashion. Her brown hair is very messy and uncombed. When's the last time she combed it? There's a bad cut on her leg and she's trying to wrap a long skinny leaf around it. What is she doing? Does she want it to get infected? What a weird girl.

Purrloin runs over to her and the samurott, next to her, that I just noticed. Even from this distance away I can tell that it's a very powerful Pokemon. Across his chest is a bad scar. He probably got it because she forced him to battle. Trainers are the worst!

Slowly, I make my way to her. Does she even care about how her Pokemon feel about battling? I doubt it. Purrloin did mention that she's here seeking to battle. Power hungry trainers are the worst of the worst!

"Looks like you lost," purrloin mocks, to grab her attention, and he earns a scowl from her and the samurott.

"We didn't lose! We won! We're the strongest in this forest!" she shouts proudly, fist raised in the air and the samurott nods in agreement.

Wait! Did...did she just understand purrloin? I need to make sure.

The sound of my feet crushing leaves catches everyone's attention. Instantly the color leaves her face and her blue eyes widen in horror. Do I look terrifying? Samurott stands between us, growling. He's formidable, indeed. She's no longer afraid as defiance spreads across her face. She's a fighter, all right. She tries to stand up but buckles under the pain, which grabs samurott's attention.

"Can you understand purrloin?" I ask, ignoring her current problem. She pulls her eyes away from her wound (that's bleeding more thanks to her action) to watch me. After a bit she turns to the dark Pokemon to see if I'm friendly to which he replies yes, so she nods yes.

Amazing! I've never met anyone else who can understand Pokemon. I try to get closer to her but I'm nearly cut in the process by the sword on the formidable Pokemon's head. He attached some of the armor, from his hind legs, to the sword on his head to make it longer and more intimidating. I back up and he relaxes a bit but he still showing off his sword.

"I won't hurt her," I plea and throw my hands up in the air. Neither believes me and purrloin's attempts are not convincing them either. Time for plan B. "We need to treat her leg before it gets infected."

"Infected? What's that?" she asks innocently. She's not serious is she? The curiosity in her eyes tells me that she is.

"It's very bad." Horror fills her eyes again as she stares at her leg. Hesitantly, I get closer and no one is stopping me. I hold her leg and she winces, which earns me a warning glare from the water Pokemon. Her wound isn't as bad as I originally thought it was but I should still take her to a hospital.

Slipping my arms under her to pick her up and an "eep", escapes her lips. It's quiet cute. Wait! What am I thinking? I glance at the samurott that's ready to kill me. Lucky for me purrloin steps in to protect me.

"Now just calm down. He isn't going to hurt her. He's going to get her leg healed. You don't want it to get infected, do you?" Purrloin hesitated on the word infected; making sure it was the right word before saying it. While defending me the dark Pokemon tries to seem tough by puffing out his chest and slashing the air with his tail. He's strong in his own right but it's obvious that he's nothing compared to the water type. Grumbling the formidable Pokemon admits defeats and backs down.

I got permission, time to go but...I look down at my friend. I'm supposed to walk him back home but I need to get her to town. He smiles to me as he licks his paw. "Don't worry about me. Thanks to them I and the rest of the Pokemon living here no longer have to worry about that Herdier terror any more."

The girl, in my arms, beams proudly at her accomplishment. Saying his goodbyes and a quick thanks the devious Pokemon then heads back to his home. Now it's just the three of us. The water Pokemon is pissed and to be honest I'm a bit afraid to do anything that might push him over the edge.

"Black return," she orders and produces a poke ball out of nowhere. Why does she have one of those blasted things? She can understand Pokemon so how can she just imprison them like that?

"What the hell?" I shout and startle her. She almost drops the evil thing but recovers it quickly. "How can you put samurott in that?"

"I don't like it either," she answers bitterly as she stares daggers at the device. I guess I shouldn't have yelled at her. "But Black says it's the only way to guaranty that we can stay together forever." She hugs the ball to her chest. I feel guilty now for yelling.

"I'm sorry for yelling." She smiles at me so I'm forgiven. "By the way, I'm N. And you are?"

"White and my partner is Black." She holds the evil device up to me so that it can count as his greeting, which I doubt he would give me one. And Black? Such a weird nickname to give to a blue Pokemon but it does match her name.

"White? What a strange name."

"Oh yeah? And N is normal?" she growls back. She sure is feisty. "Besides that's the name Black gave me." He named her? Their relationship sure is different from everyone else's.

She mumbles and her cheeks are a light shade of pink. I lean my head towards her and her cheeks turn a darker shade. "Is...Is N a strange name?" She is certainly a strange one.

* * *

><p>White is a very weird girl. Her actions are...well weird, for a lack of a better word. She also doesn't know a lot of things. It's not because she's an idiot, I think it's because she was just never taught a lot of things, like what's a hospital is and other such things. She doesn't even know how to read or write. I don't know why she was never taught such things. But she is very eager to learn at least. To top it off she's afraid of humans. She's a very fascinating girl.<p>

I'm going to have her travel with me so that I can observe her more and to make sure that those evil trainers don't corrupt her. She already shares their common goal, to become the strongest. It's not just the goal but she also has a similar attitude to them but at the same time she's very different.

Anyway, because we're going to be traveling together I took her to a store in Accumula town to get her some new and better clothes. I regret letting the store clerk pick out White's clothes. The clerk chose a thin white tank top, super short and tight jean shorts with tears, and knee high boots. I wanted to get her a completely new outfit but she was done shopping (she didn't like how the female clerk grabbed at her). So I added a black vest and a baseball cap, it made it a little better.

It's late so were staying the night at the towns Pokemon Center, that boy I had battled earlier today had already left. Even though she was afraid when we first arrived but now she's used to the city and people, it's almost like she has lived here her whole life, and I don't like that. She can easily get corrupted if she seeks to join to live in cities.

Speaking of White, she's just sitting on one, of the two beds in the room, rolling Black's ball around. She really wants to let him out but the room is too small. She lets out a sigh as she rolls it back to her. "White," I call from my bed. She stops what she's doing to look at me. "We're going to be traveling together so why don't you tell me your story?"

It's quiet as her eyes fall back onto the ball. Maybe I shouldn't have asked. I'm about to speak when she beats me to it. "When I was four for whatever reason my parents had abounded me on Route 18. I was left to die but Black came to my rescue, even though it caused him to be abounded by his clan. He's my very important brother." As she hugs the ball she doesn't seem sad at all but happy; I guess she's reminiscing about good times.

"We're going to become stronger so we don't have to rely on anyone!"

That's it! I'm going to protect her, even if she doesn't want my help!

* * *

><p>Sorry for such a crappy first chapter but I just couldn't make it better. -_- I plan to have the rest of the chapters better!<p>

Anyway, do you want to review?


	2. Chapter 2

WOOT! It's finally done! It only took me forever to write!

* * *

><p>(White's PoV)<p>

I don't know why I'm traveling with N. He asked me too and for some reason, I'm not sure of, I said yes. Ever since I was abandoned I've been afraid of humans and yet here I am walking with him, through a new human settlement (Striaton city I think he called it). Maybe I with him because I'm seeking human contact, I am human, after all. But I'm getting this feeling that I need to be with him for some other reason. All I know is thinking too much about it makes my head hurt and Black is totally against this.

Why do humans build such large houses? Is it for the same reason as Pokemon; for protection from attackers? Are their attackers Pokemon? But wild ones prefer to avoid humans. Could it be from other human attackers? They must be a large threat for such large homes.

We've stopped in front of a red house, similar to the one we spent the night in at the last settlement; N calls it a Pokemon Center. I'm about to enter but my green haired companion isn't moving. He keeps looking left and right muttering to himself and glaring at the house next to the center.

"Stay here for awhile," he orders, like I'll obey him! I take orders from no one! "Please..." He seems desperate. Why? Great, my desire to fight back is weakening. Satisfied with no objection from me he begins to walk away.

He's begin gone for a while...I'm getting bored. I want to explore! And I will! Now where do I go first? These tall houses are quite intimidating. I want Black to walk around with me but he much rather stay in that stupid Poke ball.

...Maybe I should have listened to N and waited. I have no idea where I am. I've been wondering around for hours now and nothing looks familiar. I could ask someone but I'm too nervous. What's worse I bet N has returned to the red house, figured out I'm not there, and he's probably angry. Oh, and I'm hungry too.

From what I've seen with humans and N in order to get something from others they have to trade this green paper for it. N told me that it's called money and it's what humans use to barter; to bad they don't take berries I have lots of those. If I leave the settlement I could find food but it will probably make my situation worse.

On the second thought, there are a lot of trees next to a destroyed home, I'll be able to find food there and I'll still be in the settlement at the same time. I'm so lucky! I wonder what kind of food I'll be able to find here. I hope it's good.

What happened to this house? There's a giant hole in the roof and the remaining parts are crumbling. Was there a battle? But the other houses show no sign that something happened. There's a bunch of people around here, who don't seemed bothered by this place. Maybe it happened long ago and has been forgotten?

It makes this that more interesting to explore! I need to get on the roof. How can I get up there? Ah, a vine. Perfect! Yes, it's strong enough for me. Wow, this home must have been huge, many humans must have lived here. I wish I could have explored this place before the incident.

Hey, it's a munna, finally a Pokemon to talk too. Despite this desire to be around humans I guess I only truly feel comfortable around Pokemon. Two people are coming towards it, a boy and a girl. They guy is wearing a blue jacket, black pants, and a red and white hat. His hair is the same color as mine! The girl has on a white dress with an orange top, and a strange green hat. Her hair is yellow! I've never seen something like that before! Are they going to catch the munna?

Oh, two more humans have come and what ugly clothes they are wearing. They're wearing these weird gray outfits that cover their whole body, even the top of their heads. Over those gray things is this white shirt. I can't tell if they are male or female. They have to be hot in those outfits. I hate these clothes that N is making me wear, there's no way I could wear their clothes.

Those... those weird clothes people are kicking the munna! How dare they! I won't let them get away with this! I need to get down but it's to high. I'll hurt myself...I don't care!

Huh? That boy with the blue jacket is standing up to them. Go boy! He sent out an oshawott. That sure brings back memories. Can he take both of the bad humans out? I need to help!

"Get out of my way! I'm going to save Mimi!" someone yells and she is nearby. Whoever she is, she's on the other side of this wall...it's a musharna. It has to be the parent of that munna and Mimi must be its name.

There's another of those weird clothed humans is attacking the musharna. I'll leave those two to the boy and take care of this one. I'm going to take my chances and jump...Heh, I think I'm o...kay... Nope my foot hurts but I'll worry about that later!

That guy is creeping towards the poor Pokemon that's backing up, slowly, time for my brother and me to make our entrance. Popping out of his ball Black yawns but when I point to the man he's ready for battle. At least we will get to battle; hope he puts up a good fight.

"Leave the musharna alone!" I order as Black and I pop out from around the corner. The man glares at me and silently tosses out a Poke ball and a krokorok comes out. A dark type to battle a psychic type, a cruel, perfect plan but it's also a ground type and Black is a water type so we have the advantage.

"Foul Play," orders my opponent and the krokorok obeys. That attack will do some incredible damage if it hits...

"Scald!" Black does as I suggest and we succeed in knocking away the krokorok. One hit was all it took to knock it out. It wasn't even a good warm up.

Cursing the man returns his Pokemon. Before leaving he gives me a glare. Musharna gives quick thanks before running to Munna's aid. That boy did it! Mimi is okay but the boy is nowhere to be seen. Left already? I wanted to battle and thank him.

The girl is still here by the look on her face I say she didn't do anything. She might know where he might have gone and maybe even tell me why her hair is yellow. I wonder if she'll let me touch it. I hope my request doesn't sound weird.

Did someone just call my name? Nah, I have to be hearing things. Okay, time to talk to her... You can do this, White! You have too! I really need to get over my shyness with humans. Strong people aren't shy!

There was my name again. Someone is calling me. It has to be N. Guess I've lost my chance to meet up with the boy, oh well. I wonder if N is mad...and will he feed me?

"White! There you are!" N shouts once he spots me, rounding a corner. "I told you to stay at-What's wrong with your foot?" My foot? Oh yeah, with all the excitement I forgot I hurt it.

"I injured it when I jumped off the roof," I answer as I sit down. It's starting to really hurt. Stupid boots-things let go off my foot! These dumb strings are holding my foot hostage. I don't get why I have to wear these stupid things!

"Jumped off the roof? Why would you do such a stupid thing?" Muttering something I can't hear he pulls off the boot and sock, rather roughly. He takes my foot and looks at it. The way he's holding it is making it hurt more. "You're lucky you only sprained it." That's a good thing? "Again, why did you do something so stupid?"

"It wasn't stupid! I was saving a musharna from a bad man!"

"A bad man?" He puts my foot down so that he can put on that stupid boot on and he's looking at me, while he does it.

"Yeah, he and two other people dressed in these weird gray and white clothes were attacking a munna and a musharna." N clenches his fists, grits his teeth, and is staring at the ground. He's emitting such an intense aura; it's a bit intimidating.

"...We need to wrap your leg. Lets return to the Pokemon Center," he says rather calmly. He's got great control over his anger. Just like when we first met he picks me up and begins to head towards the red house. It's humiliating. He's announcing to the world that I'm injured and weak.

Lots of people are gathered around the house next to our destination. Most of them are girls and they're screaming like crazy, it's giving me a headache. I want to see what's going on but N is determined to get away from this house. Now that I think about it N was giving this place dirty looks when we first arrived.

Everyone in front of this house is eating pretty food, reminding me of my hunger. I want to eat some! Tapping my green haired friend's shoulder I point to what they are eating. Shaking his head no he picks up his pace. I want to eat there!

Because he's caring me he thinks he can order me around? Think again, N! I can walk. I don't need him to carry me. If I need help I got Black so it's time to release my brother. N sighs and puts me down but he wraps an arm around my waist and swings my left arm over his shoulder.

"White, please-" N begins but the presence of someone approaching us silences him.

A man with short green hair (I thought N was the only one with that color) is walking towards us. Over his white shirt is a black vest that matches his pants and shoes. He smells like the forest. Bending forward he's holding this silver tray that has similar foods on it to the ones everyone is eating. He holds it out towards me. Does this mean I can have one? He's smiling at me so I guess that's a yes. Yum! It's so good!

"What a cute couple," the man says. Couple? I look to N for an answer but for some reason he's to busy glaring at the man. He's no going to give me an answer so maybe Black?

"I think that's what humans call two humans that are mating."

MATING? My face is burning hot. And this guy definitely has the wrong impression. "There's no way I'll mate with him!" I shout and push myself away from N.

"White, you got it wrong!" N quickly says with his cheeks bright red.

"I'm sorry for jumping towards conclusions," the man apologizes. I overacted...how embarrassing. His eyes fall to Black. "Is this your samurott?" I nod yes. "Are you here for a gym battle?" BATTLE? I eagerly nod yes. "Then I shall be your opponent. Follow me."

He turns around and begins to lead the way. Yay! Another battle! Hopefully he'll be better than that bad man. Lets get this started! One step forward and N grabs my arm, tightly, and pulls me back. Darn. Need to deal with him first.

"White. Don't," N says through gritted teeth. I try to pull my arm free but he won't let go. Black comes to my aid. He stands between us, forcing N to let go and back up. N steps back and glares at the man. "What about your leg?"

"It's fine." He opens his mouth to speak but I'm not going to listen so I chase after that man. My leg doesn't hurt...it doesn't...

Doesn't seem like N is going to come. Are we really going to battle in here? It's full of people (mostly females) around tables, eating. It's smells funny but in a good way. I wonder if it the smell is because of all the pretty food, at least I think it's food. I'm still hungry. Anyway, there's no room to battle.

Suddenly, he stops and turns to face everyone. He spread his arms above him and smiles. "Everyone, today is a day for battling, it seems for we have another challenger today!" he says and cheers erupt from everyone.

Two men wearing the same outfit as the man walk towards us. Wow! One has hair the color of fire and the other's is the color of water! I like their hair. Standing before me they bend forward and smile. The red hair one has an exciting smell and the other has the smell of the ocean. They all look the same, are they brothers?

"And who's opponents is she?" the red haired one ask as he closes one eye at me.

Not saying anything the green haired man points to Black and the other two look at my partner. "A samurott? Looks like you got lucky Cilan. I was hoping I would be lucky enough to challenge such a cute girl," the blue one says. What are they talking about?

"Chili and Cress, give her some space," the man, called Cilan, suggests and they back up. Smiling he holds out a hand to me. I wait a bit before placing mine in his. His is so soft compared to my rough one but it seems he is not bothered. Like before he leads me away. I guess this isn't where we shall battle.

"Miss, your leg!" the man with blue hair (Cress I think) shouts and he seems worried. That's right, my leg. It doesn't hurt when I focus on battle. Cilan stops and looks at me with concern. It's weird for a human to be concern over me...my parents never did... I nod to him and I squeeze his hand to let him know that I truly am. He looks at me for a bit but then continues on. If I don't battle now, I'm sure N won't let me battle later.

Cilan takes me (and everyone because they followed) to back of the house. The back is large and spacious. On the ground is a large rectangle with a pond in the middle. Bushes and rocks are scattered everywhere inside that shape. Is this where we shall battle?

He stands on one end and motions me to the other, so I go with Black following. Once in position the two remaining brothers step onto a platform, next to the field. They all raise their hands and the females explode in cheers.

"The battle for the Trio Badge will now begin. A one on one, Cilan versus...versus..." Chili says while looking at me with questioning eyes.

"White," I answers and he lights up.

"Cilan versus White!" Cress finishes.

Black walks into the rectangle ready to begin. Swinging his arm low and then quickly up Cilan tosses out a poke ball releasing a pansage. The pansage hops around a bit before bending forward, like Cilan did when we first met.

"This should be a good battle!" pansage says and Black just nods.

A grass type will be a bit tough but lucky for us Black learned both bug and ice type moves. We can do this! Black and I will become the strongest!

"Pansage use seed bomb," Cilan orders and the grass monkey happily comply.

Spinning around pansage sends seeds everywhere making it impossible to dodge. It's okay; it will take more than that to finish off Black. A roar from Black proves my point. My partner begins to charge for a counter. The monkey tries to jump out of the way but a glare from the mighty, water types stops him in his track.

"X scissors!" I shout. Using the sword on his head Black slashes the pansage, knocking it into the nearby rocks.

"Powerful...Solar beam!" Great it's a sunny day so they don't have to waste too much time charging. We have to counter it.

"Hydro Cannon!" The massive amount of water crashes into the beam, canceling each other out. We succeeded in stopping the attack but now my partner must recover.

Unfortunately for us our opponent isn't going to let such a nice chance escape. Vines wrap around Black and pansage is pounding away. A smirk appears on Cilan's face along with a small nod. The grass monkey backs off and prepares to launch another Solar beam. Gotta do something!

"Use Ice beam on the ground!" Without missing a beat Black freezes the ground around pansage causing him to slip and shoot his attack into the air. Now it's our turn to use the chance, quickly the distance between the Pokemon is gone and my partner is ready to attack. "Furry Cutter!" He begins to slash away at his opponent until the monkey is done. We won!

"You okay?" Black asks.

"I will be. Great battle," the pansage says right before being returned.

Running onto the field I tackle Black into a hug. He rubs his nose against my cheek. We are unstoppable! Slowly the brothers walk towards us, and I stop the hugging to stand up straight. Smiling, Cilan hands me a small, colorful metal thing.

"Congratulation, the Trio Bade is yours," the brothers congratulate at the same time. Badge? Is that what the metal thing is?

Thanking them I take the badge and leave. What do I do with the badge? Maybe N will know, speaking of which, he's angry. Why? I was just battling. He already knows that Black's and my goal is to be the strongest. So, it makes sense that I will accept every challenge thrown at me.

"What are you so mad about?" I ask as I fall down onto my bed. I got to give it to humans; these mattress things are so comfortable these definitely beat a pile of leaves.

"White, stay away from gyms. They're evil!" he orders without looking at me. Evil? How so? He sighs and looks at me. "Those places is where trainers force Pokemon to battle. They're evil!"

Forcing Pokemon to battle? Pansage seemed to like battles and his trainer. In fact he was even copied his trainer's actions. I think her really likes Cilan. N has the wrong opinion of that place but I get the feeling that he won't listen to anything I say.

* * *

><p>Was the writing in the chapter weird? I'm trying to make White ignorant of human things and so I was trying to avoid a lot of words…This chapter was hard and I don't really like writing like this but if you readers think it's perfect for White then I can continue to write like this.<p>

On a different note! Why don't you give me a review.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for the long update! I've been so busy and I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Please forgive this pitiful soul!

* * *

><p>(N's PoV)<p>

White is quite difficult when it comes to trying to stop her from engaging in trainer battles. Wild Pokemon are one thing but trainers are another. Wild Pokemon battle because they want to but a trainer forces theirs. And I don't like the excuse she keeps giving me, "Trainers' Pokemon like to battle because it makes them and their trainer happy". Those trainers are corrupting her. I must keep her away!

Being in Nacrene City isn't going to make that easy. Having her at the Pokemon Center with all those trainers staying there, not going to happen. Team Plasma owns a building here but I haven't been able to convince White that they are good. Those damned bastards really left a bad impression, once I find them I shall punished them, harshly.

Even if she didn't feel that way, I don't think I would want her to meet my underlings just yet. I don't know why but I have this strong desire to hide her from everyone. Is it a desire to protect?

White will probably feel more comfortable outside the city anyways and I don't mind camping. So I guess we'll spend the night on the outskirts of Pinwheel forest. Besides I prefer the company of Pokemon, over people too.

"Yay! Another trainer!" White shouts and starts to run off. I grab her arm and pull her back into my chest, which earns me a warning glare from Black. "Let go!" she growls into my shirt.

"Sorry White," I apologize into her hair. My eyes float to the trainer that caught her eye. Impossible! It's that horrible guy that was with Touya. There's no way I can let him near White! "Sorry." I apologize again as I start to drag her into the nearby back ally.

"Release her!" Black growls and draws his sword on his left front leg.

"N!" White yells as she tries to pull her arm free.

Once we leave the alley I stop but don't let go, even though Black is pointing his blade at my neck. "That guy is bad. Stay away from him." She looks at me for a bit and then nods. Good, she understands. The samurott hesitates a bit before putting his sword away. If that boy was here then that means Touya is here as well. I want to check on his Pokemon.

White's being cooperative hopefully she'll stay, where we shall camp out. For some reason I definitely don't want her to meet Touya; he's not a bad guy but still...I don't know...White's eyes are glued to the museum that's also the city's gym. I can't let her know about it so I increase my grip and pace. Black is emitting a low warning growl.

The sweet smell of donuts and other pastries fill my nostrils as we pass by the cafe. She stops defiantly to sniff. A huge smile spreads across her face and desire fills her eyes as she stares at the building. I already know what she's going to ask. My eyes fly past her and Black onto two people that are walking towards us, they just came from the gym, I can tell. Before she can ask I start to pull her away, ignoring the complaints and threats.

"I promise to get you some but first I want to take you some where." She pouts but does nothing more. I flash her my smile that has caused many of my female subordinates to swoon but she's not amused. I like that, for some reason. Black just rolls his eyes.

Finally we reach an area that is free of humans, a perfect place to camp out. She surveys the area for a bit and her pout turns into a frown. Suddenly a flock of pidove land about a yard in front of us. In a second the frown turns into a smile and she runs to them with Black slowly following behind.

My dream has always been to awaken Zekrom and save Pokemon. I had often wondered who would be the one to awaken Reshiram and would that person be willing to help me or would he or she be against me like the twins in the legends. I was starting to think that no one would awaken the legendary vast white dragon but then I meet White. I'm convinced that she will be the one to awake Reshiram and help me.

She's to busy chatting with the pidove to notice me approaching. Their conversation is about living in the woods, something I can't understand. She knows the cruelty of humans far better than I will ever know. She will surely help me, the other hero.

"White, can you stay here? I'll be right back," I say as I lightly tap her shoulder. The pout returns with a glare. "I'll treat you to something good." The glares leaves but the pout stays. "Anything you want. All you can eat." Still pouting, she nods.

"I'll be back soon so please stay here." She turns away from me and goes back to talking with the pidove. I'll take that as a yes.

I need to check on my subjects and see what they are up too. But first I want to check on Touya and his Pokemon. The mostly like place for me to meet him would probably be that awful place, Nacrene gym. He seems like a good guy that truly cares about Pokemon so why does he go to such a vile place? I want to know why.

One of the pidove lands on my shoulder. "You look like you could use some help," he says and looks back at White. "I'm sure she will help you. She seems like a nice person."

I pat his head and smile at him. "She would but I can't have her helping me," I reply.

He cocks his head. "I can help you then, if you want it."

"That would be great actually. I need to test a certain trainer and I was just about to search for some Pokemon, who would be willing to battle."

"I'll battle! And I know two other guys that would want to battle too!" Before I can say anything he flies off to find the others. Well that problem was solved very quickly.

* * *

><p>I give one final scathing look to the building before entering. At least the museum separates me from the horrid gym. This is the first time I've been in this museum, or any for that matter. There's a large dragon skeleton right when one walks in. There's no way it's Zekrom but I am curious as to what Pokemon it used to be.<p>

It seems like Touya hasn't come yet so I'll just have to wait. I loathe the idea of having to wait here but I have not other choice. I'll just kill time but looking at the stuff that's on display. I hope White is willing to remain patient for a little while longer.

What's a plain rock doing in a museum? Just because it's was found in Relic Castle gives it legitimate reason to be here? I'll never understand gyms. Touya better comes soon. I'm getting bored and if I'm bored White is definitely bored.

"Ready Squirt?" I can hear Touya ask from the other side of the door. I don't get why he nicknamed his Oshawott that but for some reason the sea otter Pokemon likes it.

Well, it's time to make my move and get out of here. I'll test him. See if he has the same ideals as me and maybe get him to join Team Plasma. Right when he's about to enter I leave and force him to back up. "I...want to see things that no one can see," I admit right off the bat.

"Hi," both Touya and Squirt say at the same time. Those two are really close for having met only a few days ago.

I shake my head to get back on topic. "The ideals of Pokemon inside Poke Balls." Why would Black choose a Poke Ball when he was free? Even if it was to make sure that no trainer would separate him from White, why does he stay in it for so long? I want to know but he just tells me that it isn't as bad as I think it is. He's just one Pokemon that would sacrifice a lot for White. I need other opinions.

"The truths of how trainers should be." Are White and Touya the truth? Or is that boy that is friends with Touya the truth?

"And the future where Pokemon have become perfect..." Free of oppressive humans. "Do you feel the same?" The boy is silent as he processes everything I've said and Squirt, at his side, is also in deep in thought. Eventually they both nod yes at the same time. "Is that so?" He flashes a smile.

"I think my friends and I should test you to see if you can see this future, too."

From the trees that surround the gym pops out the Pokemon that have come to my aid: pidove, tympole, and a timburr. Touya looks at them and smiles. He seems so sincere. He pulls out a Poke Ball. "We are always ready for a battle. Right Squirt?"

"Yeah!" Squirt shouts back.

They are both to eager to battle but he's not bad. Even if the Pokemon is trapped in the ball I can still sense his excitement. Why do his Pokemon like him so much? Why is he different from what I've been told?

"Pidove, do you want to go first?"

"I'm ready!" pidove chirps as he hops to the spot.

"A flying type, huh? It's perfect for you Bolt!" The Pokemon that was trapped in the ball was a blitzle. He seems like a happy go lucky guy but he takes no chances when it comes to battling.

This battle isn't going to be easy but I have faith in my friends. "Gust!" The tiny pigeon begins flapping as hard as it can but electrified horse barely moves; I expected that. "Leer!" The horse stumbles back from the gaze but encouragement from Touya has him standing firm.

"I can't let Touya down," Bolt neighs. Why would he say that? I just don't understand.

"Quick attack!" Touya shouts and before pidove can do anything the blitzle is already over it. "Shockwave!" And pidove is out.

I pick up the bird and rub his back. "Sorry," he coos. I smile down at him and continue to rub his back.

Before I can say anything the tympole is already in front of us. "I will avenge my fallen comrade." The confused expression on Touya's face leaves and he nods. It seems like he understands them but I know he doesn't.

Bolt begins to dig his foot into the ground, waiting for a command. He never gets the chance. I don't get to make a suggestion as the tympole shoots a supersonic. Blitzle starts to jump around like crazy before crashing into a tree. He staggers a bit before collapsing.

"Good try, Bolt. Squirt, you're up."

The oshawott walks to the field and smacks his chest. "Leave it to me." To show off he detaches his shell and switches it between hands.

"Furry Cutter!" He's to fast for the little tadpole Pokemon and he begins to slash away with each hit more powerful than the last.

"Round!" Between the hits the tympole manages to launch the attack and successfully forces Squirt to back away. He's free but tired; he won't last long. "Bubblebeam." The bubbles do nothing as the oshawott slashes the bubbles and finally tympole to end this round. Pidove is fine now so he hops onto my shoulder so that I can pick tympole up.

I'm just left with timburr. He spins the lumber around before joining the fight. He's showing off his strength. Squirt puffs out his chest but walks to Touya's side. So Touya has another Pokemon? A pidove in fact. No wonder Squirt isn't fighting. Touya is definitely a worthy opponent.

"Free, we can do this!" Free? I like that name.

Free immediately takes to the sky just out of timburr's reach. Grumbling under his breath the muscular Pokemon tries to smack the bird out of the air using his log. It's no use and with his long right above his head his balance is off and he's vulnerable to a gust. And Touya knows this. The tiny pigeon manages to knock timburr onto his back and with a well-aimed Quick attack to the stomach this round is over. Touya is the victor. He definitely has a knack for battling.

Sighing I help timburr up. He's grumbling but manages to thank me. After timburr shouts that he will get payback at Free he and the other two return to their homes. It's just me and Touya and his happy Pokemon.

I pull my cap over my eyes. "Right now, my friends aren't strong enough to save all Pokemon. Maybe I can't solve the equation that will change the world. So, I need power...Power enough to make anyone agree with me." I guess I'm like White in that regard. I walk past him but stop a little ways down the road. "Now I know what power I need. Zekrom! The legendary Pokemon that, along with the hero, created the Unova region. It's my turn to become that hero-and you and I will be friends!"

"Good luck with that!" He's truly a nice guy. I do like him.

* * *

><p>How do you readers think N would refer to Team Plasma and the grunts? Because every word I choose didn't seem right to me.<p>

Sorry if the battle scene sucked. I didn't want to write it.

Review? Won't you be so kind as to give me one?


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry for the long update! Forgive me!

* * *

><p>(White's PoV)<p>

N has been gone for a long time. I'm hungry. Why couldn't I eat before he left? I wonder what that smell came from. I've never smelled anything like it before. That smell was so good. I want whatever it came from! None of the pidove or other nearby Pokémon knows what it is. It was such a mouth-watering smell. Thinking about it is making me hungrier.

What is N doing? Why does he always have to leave when we come to a new human settlement? Maybe he's greeting the leader? So, why can't I come along? I'll be good. Does he not trust me? It's annoying. I've been good. Is he made that I challenged that gym leader guy?

I wish the pidove would return. I'm bored. Maybe I can find some trainers to battle. The settlement would be a great place for me to find trainers. If I remember right it was in that direction. Black doesn't care. He just rather sits in his poke ball and does nothing. He's no fun.

This area sure has a lot of trees; I can hardly feel the sun on me. Nothing like where I used to live. I wanna go swimming but there's nothing but small puddles around. I actually miss back home. I wonder how everyone is doing. I know Black didn't get along with his tribe after taking me in but we still made friends with a bunch of other Pokémon. I hope no bad Pokémon is picking on them. Those bad people better not be there too!

I hear voices! "So, Team A is going to steal the dragon's skull at the museum right?" asks a man. Stealing is bad. I should stop them! That voice came from the other side of these trees. Ah, it's those guys that attacked the munna, Team Plasma I think that's what N calls them. There are a lot of them this time. "How are they supposed to do that with the gym leader right there?"

Gym leader? Is it someone like Cilan? He was strong I want to face another leader. Ah! Is that N is making me wait outside the city? Does he not want me to meet the leader? What does he have against battling? I won't let him stop me from being the strongest!

"Numbers. She can't take down all of us," answers another voice.

I'll use these guys as practice before I face the gym leader. N will be so surprised when he finds out that I defeated her and these bad guys. These guys are bad no matter what N says.

Time to make my move-"We got the skull! Now fun for it!" more shout as they join the group. Ah, what did they do to that Pokémon? They are very bad men why can't N see that? There's so many this might actually make things a little more difficult. No! Must not cower! The strong fight no matter the odds and so will Black and I.

I don't even get a chance to make myself know because the second the new guys meet up with the old one they are already running away. They are really fast. I will not let them get away! Black needs to wake up! He can't be lazy anymore. We promised that we would be the strongest and that we would protect the weak and this is the perfect time to do it. He pops out with a yawn. Defeating those bad guys will be sure to wake him up and get him ready for the gym leader.

Black growls as I start pushing him towards the direction they left in. Why does he have to be so stubborn? More voices! So some are still coming they should get Black motivated. Sleepy Black is alert and ready for battle. They won't get past us!

They don't look like they belong to Team Plasma. Wait! It's the boy that saved the munna. He must be after the bad guys too. He's a good guy! Who's the guy he's with though? That guy has such weird hair; it reminds me of mushrooms. That's right I'm hungry. Stupid N! How am I supposed to fight on an empty stomach?

Spotting me they stop. The boy gives me a confused look while the brown haired guy gives me a worried one. I don't know about the man but the boy and his oshawott can take care of themselves.

"You should leave, miss. It's not safe," warns the man. Before I can answer he's already leaving.

The boy stays behind looking at Black. My partner just snorts at him and comes to my side. Finally the boy's eyes leave Black to look at me. "I'm sure you are strong but it's just too dangerous," he says before leaving.

We don't even get a chance to defend ourselves! They think we are weak! We'll show them! Black has been offended so he's motivated. We burst into a run; it's been awhile since Black has run anywhere. We won't lose to them or anyone!

* * *

><p>After battling a few of those bad people Black is completely fired up. It's strange. I used to be afraid of humans but now it seems to be so natural around them, though Black would prefer to avoid them. I guess I should thank N for helping me out.<p>

The forest is crawling with bug and grass Pokémon the perfect place to train but first I have to defeat those bad guys and show the boy and man that we are strong. By the way, I wonder where everyone is. There are a few humans here but they don't know what's going on. And the bad people I defeated won't tell me anything. Must they always be annoying? The wild Pokémon are too afraid to tell me anything, and I don't blame them. I just have to track them then. No one is better than me at tracking, not even a stoutland!

The Pokémon have fled from the right side of the forest and none of the normal humans have gone past this little, white fence. There are a lot of broken branches over there as well, signs of a recent battle. And there's the obvious thing all the foot prints. Are they even trying to hide? It's been awhile since I tracked anything, I wanted a challenge.

The boy and the wild haired guy have gone their separate ways because the boy's smaller footsteps go one way and the man's go to the other direction. Who do I follow? I choose the boy. I want to get to know him and battle him. Besides he said I was strong. I also have the feeling that his direction is the one I should go in.

The boy and his Pokémon are strong. There are signs that many battles have happened and yet I still haven't ran into him yet. I wish he would save some for me. The more battle grounds we pass the more excited Black gets about battling the boy. This days is great, I get to battle a bunch of bad guys, maybe the boy, and another gym leader. Though I have to hurry don't know how long before N will find me.

What was that sound? It sounded like trees falling. Well, I was right. The boy is standing in front of a pile of broken trees. The bad guys must have done it. Those humans are very bad! Those were Pokémon homes. I'm going to teach them a lesson!

"What are you doing here?" the boy asks as I walk next to him. "It's dangerous." He looks back at the pile and rubs the back of his head. "What am I to do?" he says quietly to himself.

Next to us is a river, it might lead to where the bad guys are. I look at Black and he firmly shakes his head. "No," he growls. "I will not give a ride to another human."

"But Black, he's a good guy," I try to explain.

"No."

"But-"

"Cool, can you understand him?" the boy interrupts. I look at him then back and Black before finally nodding. "Awesome! You're the second person I've met that can understand Pokémon! I wish I could."

"Second?" I ask without thinking.

"Yeah, the other person was a guy named N."

"Look, he knows N!" I shout to Black.

"I don't like N," Black quickly scoffs and I frown at him. Why does he have to be so difficult?

"You know N?" the boy interrupts.

Nodding to the boy I turn back to my partner and give him my sternest glare. We don't have time for this! Sighing Black finally gives in and goes into the river. I turn to the boy smiling. The boy's eyes are really bright, I like them. His smile is nice too, probably will be nicer if it wasn't for the confusion in his eyes.

"We might be able to get to the bad guys if we go through the river." He opens his mouth to say something but quickly shuts it. With a nod he walks over to the river but hesitates. "Don't worry about Black. He's nice." If not stubborn. Gulping he climbs on flinching when Black grunted his displeasure. The boy is just staring at Black, whose eyes are glued to the water. Laughing I climb on and wrap my arms around the boy.

"Wha?" the boy shouts and jumps causing us to almost lose balance.

"Watch it boy," growls Black as he tries to shift around to get more comfortable.

"Is something wrong?" I ask and try to look at his face but he won't let me.

"N-no it's nothing," he mumbles and I almost didn't hear him. Hm, is it just me or did he suddenly get warmer? Oh well, at least I'm not cold anymore.

The forest is really thick. I don't like forests there's not a lot of sun. Black had to dive a couple of times to avoid a few low branches and now we are soaked but the boy is warm and he got even warmer when I snuggled closer. We've been traveling through the river for awhile because those terrible humans have been knocking trees down to prevent us from getting a shore. We have to get off soon; Black can't keep going with two people on him.

Suddenly, the wind gets stronger and dirt is flying everywhere. It hurts and it's making it impossible to see. Black growls as he sinks into the water. The boy pulls me closer so that my face is completely covered by him. "What's going on?" I ask and my voice is muffled. Did anyone hear me?

"One of Team Plasma's sandile must be using sandstorm," the boy answers. His voice too is a muffled and I barely heard it. He pulls something form his belt. "Free, can you blow this sand away?"

I managed to remove my face from his back, though it was hard thanks to him pulling me towards him, to see that it was a pidove he let out. "Ah, this will be tough," the little bird says. "But for Touya I can do it!" Touya? Is that the boy's name?

Flapping her wings as hard as she can she manages to blow away all the dirt but tires herself in the process. With the storm gone we can see that there are two bad guys and they each have a sandile. Not missing the chance Black makes his way towards them.

"Don't let them come on land!" one of them orders. Black can't fight with us on his back. What are we to do?

"Squirt use Aqua Jet!" Touya shouts and his oshawott is speeding through the water to take out the bad Pokémon. So the oshawott's name is Squirt.

He manages to stagger both of them long enough for us to make land. Once we are off, I grab Touya's hand and drag him out of the way. Letting out a might roar Black summons a big wave that crashes into the bad guys and their Pokemon, knocking out both. I run to Black to give him a hug and he just shrugs.

"Looks like I underestimated you," Touya says as he walks towards me. Squirt, excitedly walks over to Black and starts praising my partner.

"Of course! We we'll be the strongest!" I shout and he smiles at me. His smile is really nice.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, young lady. But that won't be happening," a voice says through the trees. A few seconds later there are a bunch more bad guys surrounding us and an older man covered in robs steps forward. "Once Team Plasma achieves our goal you and your Pokémon will be parting ways."

"What?"No one will be separating Black and me!

The robed man takes another step closer. He's completely ignoring Touya by only staring at me. "Aren't you…?" He doesn't finish and shakes his head. "What are you doing here?"

Who is this man and why does he know me? Touya is now staring at me with questioning eyes. No, I'm not a bad person! "I don't know them! Team Plasma is bad!" Touya smiles and nods.

Chuckling from the man grabs our attention. "It's seems he hasn't informed you yet." Him? Him who? "Team Plasma isn't bad. We will separate humans and Pokémon for the good of the Pokémon."

"How is that good for anyone?" Touya says before I can object.

"I wouldn't expect a person like you who forces their Pokémon to battle to understand."

"He doesn't force Pokémon. His Pokémon love him!" I shout. "You are the ones that don't understand."

The man's eyes narrow on me. Shaking his head he says, "Really what is he doing with you?" Who is the man talking about? I don't like this guy anymore. Raising his hand all of the other Team Plasma people release their Pokémon. If they want to separate Pokémon and humans why do they have some?

Touya stands in front of me. His eyes land on Squirt, who's breathing heavily. Squirt's gotta be tired from all the battles. That just leaves Black and I. This is the challenge I've been waiting for. Pushing past Touya (he tries to stop me but I don't let him), Black and I are ready for battle. Protecting the weak is a promise we made to each other.

"Are you serious about challenging all of us?" Not bothering saying anything I just nod yes. The man laughs and brings his hand down.

All at once the Pokémon releases an attack at us. Touya grabs me and pulls me behind him. We all shut our eyes but nothing happens. Opening my eyes I look past Touya to see three bug Pokémon using Protect. They are strong to be able to handle all those attacks. The attacks finally end and everyone is surprised that we are fine.

"Touya take the girl and get out of here!" the man with the weird hair from before shouts as he stands before us. Silently nodding Touya grabs my arm and tries to pull me away. I will not leave! Pulling my arm free I stand next to the weird guy. "You need to leave!"

I don't pay attention to him. "Black use Hydro Pump!" Black obeys and sends a massive amount of water crashing into a few Pokémon. The man sighs before nodding to me and issues commands to his own Pokémon. Eventually Touya comes to stand next to me and joins the battle. We will win! Good guys always win!

* * *

><p>Why does White's chapters seem to be double the lengths of N's? Anyway, what do you think?<p>

Reviews are most welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

This story's one year and anniversy is coming up and I only have 5 chapters out? I'M SO SORRY! But at least I update, right?

* * *

><p>(White's PoV)<p>

We won! We won! Take that bad guys! Nobody can defeat Black and me! But if Touya and that weird haired guy weren't here, it would have been very tough. There were a lot of them. They don't fight fair. I don't like them.

"We shall return the skull," the robed man says. He and some of his followers move out of the way to reveal the skull. "We don't need it anyways."

The man glares at me as he turns away. I don't like him and why does he know me? Saying nothing they start to leave. Black growls and steps forward but the weird haired guy (who is called Burgh, or at least that's what Touya calls him) is the one to object.

"Where do you think you are going?" Burgh asks but he never moves from his spot. His leavanny struggles to stand next to him. The poor thing is really tired but determined to protect his trainer, such a good partner.

"You should be grateful that we are leaving," the robed man warns. "After all your Pokémon are exhausted and mine are perfectly fine."

Burgh growls but backs down. He's just going to let them get away? I'm not going to let them. Ignoring everyone I rush forward. I won't let them do whatever they want. They hurt enough Pokémon!

"Back off little girl," some of the followers warn and block my target. I growl but they laugh.

"You guys say you are protecting Pokémon but you are hurting them!" I shout. I can hear the tired steps of Black as he makes his way towards me. He's more tired then I realized, I've messed up but it's too late now. They prepare to speak but I beat them to it. "On your way here, how many homes did you destroy?"

"You don't understand. Sacrifices are unavoidable," the robed man says to calmly from behind his protection.

"Lies!'

"It's for the sake of all other Pokémon. Someday you'll understand."

"You are just bad people doing bad things."

"Really, what is he doing with you? It seems I'll have to be the one to punish you."

The people part so that he can release a Pokémon, a bisharp. The bisharp roars and slides its arms against each other to show that they are sharp. Our eyes lock and it smirks. It opens its mouth to store energy; it's going to use Hyper Beam.

Instinctively, I throw my arms over my head and shut my eyes. I think someone yelled my name but I can't tell it's strangely quiet. Nothing is happening…Slowly I open my eyes to discover that the bisharp hit the ground next to me.

"I hope you learned your lesson," the robed man says as he returns his Pokémon. With nothing else to say the bad guys leave.

I want to tell them to stop but my voice is nowhere to be found. In fact I can't feel my legs, I'm going to fall. I owe Black; I didn't fall thanks to him bracing my wobbly legs. Quickly Touya and Burgh come to join us.

"Are you alright?" Touya asks as he hesitantly places a hand on my back. Still unable to find my voice I just nod yes.

"What were you thinking?" Burgh scolds and Black growls at him for it.

"They got away," I manage to say but very quietly.

Sighing he rubs my head. "That's alright. It couldn't be helped."

"We'll get them next time," adds Touya, ignoring the glare he's receiving from Burgh.

"We should head back."

They begin to walk away but I don't make a move. Black stands next to me, waiting patiently. He's exhausted but he hasn't asked to return to his ball. He's worried about me. Patting his head I hope he gets the message that I'm fine.

"White, it's okay to be afraid," Black finally says. He says that but strong people don't get afraid. I can't be afraid. "I was afraid." Meeting my gaze he goes on to explain," I thought I was going to lose you." It's not the same; of course losing someone is terrifying.

"I'm tired." I nod in agreement. "You know I would never do this but I'm really tired. And that human boy is trustworthy so I'm going to leave it up to him." Wow, he actually trusts a human. Touya is a good guy. As if on cue Touya comes back to get me.

* * *

><p>I don't know how we got to the human settlement. All I know is that we stopped in front of the home with lots of strange things inside. It's the same home I was staring at when I first arrived. There we met up with Touya's friends and a woman with lots of hair named, Lenora.<p>

"Well now, who might this young, pretty girl be?" Lenora asks as she bends over to be eye level with me. All eyes turn to me. That's right, I haven't told Touya my name yet.

"It's White," I answer. My voice is still quiet but I can't help it.

"White? What a weird name," the boy that's Touya's friend says. N said he was a bad guy but if he's friends with Touya that can't be, right? I'll just watch out for him to be safe.

"Cheren!" Touya yells before turning to me. "Forgive him White, he can be a bit mean at times but he means well."

"It's okay. It's a strange name but I like it," I say with a loud voice (finally). "It's the name that Black game me."

"Black? Ah, that's the name of your samurott, yes?" I nod yes as my hand grips Black's ball. I need to heal him. I wonder if there are any audino nearby.

"You're samurott named you? Yeah right."

"Cheren!" Touya scolds again with a sigh. "White is amazing. She can understand Pokemon!"

Everyone is staring at me and I don't like it. The grownups and Cheren are giving me quizzical looks, while Touya and the girl are holding up Pokeballs. Looks like I'm going to have to translate but I'm not in the mood. I want to attended to Black's wounds.

"White, are you going to challenge my gym?" Lenora asks to change the subject. Her gym? So she's the leader. I nod yes but hold up Black's ball.

"We got to rest up our Pokémon first," Touya says for me. I give him a smile as thanks and for some reason his cheeks turn red. Is he alright?

"Ah, that's right. Well tomorrow then. I need to attend the skeleton anyway." She says her good byes before entering her home. Burgh does the same after he gives me one final look.

The Pokémon Center is amazing! I was able to heal Black quickly. If it had just been us it would have taken days and a lot of berries. I must remember this place next time. The food is great too.

The boy named Cheren couldn't believe that I only had Black and he wouldn't listen when I told him I only needed Black too. He doubted our skills so we battle and I easily won. Now he says I'm rival number two, whatever that means.

The girl, Bianca, made me tell her what all her Pokémon thought of her. When Touya saw this he nicely asked if I could do the same for him, so I did. And ultimately I did the same for Cheren (even though he never did ask). All of their Pokémon really like them and it makes me happy.

I don't know why N says Cheren is a bad guy. He might be a bit mean but he's still good. Those Team Plasma guys are bad. Especially that robed guy and his bisharp…Why can't N understand that? Where is he anyway?

"White?" I hear a familiar voice shout. Dropping everything I run to the door of the Center and sure enough N is there. He's sweating and out of breath. Was he running around looking for me? His eyes land on me and relief washes over him. Quickly he closes the gap between us. His eyes hastily look me over checking for injuries, I guess, and when he sees I'm fine he sighs.

"Where have you been? I told you to stay right there." His voice is calm and stead y but full of anger. He leaves me alone for hours and he's mad? My day has been terrible enough, I don't need this.

"Stupid N!" I shout and run out of the Center. It's his fault! If he hadn't left me I wouldn't have been attacked and I wouldn't be scared right now.

* * *

><p>Want to give me a review please?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Back so soon? Yeah, I know it's amazing!

* * *

><p>(N's PoV)<p>

"White!" I yell but of course she doesn't listen. What has gotten into her? I think I have deserved the right to be angry right now but then again I did leave her alone for a bit longer than I intended. I'm exhausted will I be able to catch up to her?

"N?" A familiar voice calls before I take off. "I had a feeling she might be traveling with you."

Touya? What is he doing here? Of course, he'd be here, at the Pokémon Center, it was only earlier today did I meet him. The more important question is why does he sound as if he's familiar with White. Wait! She couldn't have been associating with Touya, did she? No, I didn't want this; it's too soon for them to meet. And I didn't want anyone to know about her…

Besides if she was with Touya than that means **he** was with her. To prove my fear Touya's two friends come to join us. The girl blushes and that vile boy studies me. Damnit, he's the last person I wanted her to come into contact with. What damage do I need to fix?

"N, something happen today that I need to tell you about?" Touya's voice brings me out of my train of thought. Not bothering to say anything I just look at him to continue. I want to leave to be far away from that boy but Touya is good and deserving of my attention and that tone is worrisome. "Today White, Burgh, and I took down some Team Plasma guys." Not only has she been around Touya and his friends but she was also with a gym leader; and to top it off she fought some of my underlings? This just keeps getting better and better.

"Afterwards our Pokémon were tired," Touya continues and I missed what he said before. "This guy dressed in robes released a bisharp and order it to attack White."

What? Who was it? Robes mean it was a sage and the only one that was here was Sage Rood. How dare he attack White! Attacking won't convince people to side with us; instead it will convince them that we are enemies. Not good, convincing White was already hard enough now it might be near impossible now.

"White, must be really scared right now," Touya's girlfriend speaks. Scared? White is so brave, it's hard to believe but when I first met her she was afraid of me (even though it was very short lived). This explains why she acted that way. Damnit, I need to find her and quick.

"White!" I shout as I run down the street but as expected I get no response. I have no idea where she could have gone. She's becoming comfortable with humans she could be anywhere in this town, surrounded by degenerate trainers. I should keep her away from towns and cities from now on.

I've been all over the town and I still can't find her. But I have a strong feeling that she's in it. Where could she be? When we were going through the town what places caught her attention? The gym…please no. Wait; there was another place, Café Warehouse.

It's adorable how predictable White can be sometimes. She's sitting at the corner with her face scrunched up in anger, even that's cute. I've never thought a human was cute until I met her, she's so different from everyone else, and I don't know how to explain it. Looks like I should get a peace offering, hopefully they still have donuts.

She's none the wiser as I slip by her. It's not until I place the plate down and sit that she's finally aware of me. Her eyes fly to the donuts and then to me before she pouts and looks away. I reach out to touch her but she worms her way out my reach. She sure is stubborn.

"White-" I get out before she shoves a donut into my mouth.

"Team Plasma is very bad," she says sternly. The look in her eyes is one that is truly convinced. This is going to be tough. I try to push the donut away but she just shoves it again into my mouth.

"I'm going to challenge the gym!" This time I'm more forceful at pushing the donut away.

"White, those places are evil." My voice is just as stern as hers was. How many times must I repeat this to her?

"I will challenge Lenora and Burgh!" She ignored everything I said and added another gym leader.

"White-"

"No! I will challenge them and become the strongest!"

Again it's with that stupid desire? "Why do you want to be the strongest?" I never did learn her reasons. She said before that it was so she wouldn't have to rely on anyone but I never did think that was the true reason.

"So that I can protect the weak!" That's an honorable reason and something I expect from her. "And…"She looks away. Does she not want to say? Is it a reason to be ashamed of? Did one of those horrid trainers corrupt her? "And if I'm the strongest…no one will want to leave me, right?"

So that's her reason, I should have known. Wordlessly, I get up and walk towards her. She doesn't look at me, she must be ashamed. Gently, I place both of my hands on her face and make her look at me. I give her a smile for comfort but she isn't affected like so many other girls that have received one from me.

"White, I won't leave you, I promise." She doesn't say anything but her eyes are full of hope. I don't want to agree to this but White needs comfort. Besides she isn't like everyone else, she won't end up being like them. "If you want to challenge the gyms, it's okay."

She doesn't say anything but nuzzles her face into one of my hands and smiles. What is this strange feeling? Why is she the only one capable of making me feel this way? White you are a mysterious one.

Gyms repulse me to no end. I gave White permission but I refuse to watch or even enter. The best I can manage is only being able to stand in front of it. I have no idea how I managed to tolerate being in it when I was waiting for Touya.

I've been thinking about the path of mine and Team Plasma's since I learned that Sage Rood attacked White. Violence isn't the way; we will only get enemies not followers. If we are going to change people's minds we need to do it an honest way.

My plan has always been to awaken Zekrom and it will always be but it needs more. The most respected figure in many regions is the champion of that region that's what I should aim for but I can't cheat to become one. I'll need to challenge the eight gyms but then I'll have to tolerate them and go against my beliefs to challenge them. But I have White. She can challenge the gyms for me and help her at the same time. I just have to make sure she doesn't learn about the Elite Four and champion.

"Milord, what are you doing in front of this accursed building?" ask Sage Rood as he approaches with several grunts behind him. I want to glare at him to just show off a fraction of how angry I am at him but I have an image to maintain.

"Personal reasons," I respond. This should be enough to get them to leave me alone. I'll bring up the violence issue with Ghetsis when I arrive in Castelia City.

"Does it have to do with the girl challenging the gym, right now?" He knows about White? Of course, he does and I'm sure all the other sages know as well. It has to be thanks to the Shadow Triad.

"This is unacceptable!" The grunts behind him nod in agreement.

"I have my reasons."

"And what could they possibly be? You like her and want to impress her? Are you willing to go against everything that Team Plasma stands for?"

"Enough!"

"Answer me!"

"My reasons are for the future of Team Plasma and Pokémon. And if you don't like it I don't care. This is what I decided." He's quiet. No more back talk? "Leave me. Your presence irritates me."

"Yes milord." They bow and begin to leave.

"One more thing, don't ever bother White again." I finally glare to further the point that I'm not pleased.

"With all due respect milord, if you train her properly that never would have happen in the first place." That man…! If I didn't have to worry about my image I would show him how terrifying I could be.

I'm not left alone long to deal with my anger before White rushes out of the wretched gym. Her bright smiling face brings one to mine. All my anger is immediately washed away as soon as she tackles me into a hug. She has such a strange power; I hope she never loses it.

She pushes herself off of me (which is disappointing) to show me her newly acquired badge. Again she lives up to my expectations. She starts to go into detail about her battle but I'm not really interested nor do I want to hear about it.

"White, can I hold onto your badges for you?"

* * *

><p>I'm still not sure what N would call the lowest members of Team Plasma. Can someone help me out, please?<p>

Oh N, please follow in White's example and have your chapters longer? I think the readers would enjoy it if you do.

Drop me a review and help convince N to have longer chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Gah! So sorry for the late reply! The reasons are always the same so I won't bother saying them.

I realized that in the last chapter I got the wrong sage. It was Sage Gorm that stole the skull and thus would be the one to attack White.

* * *

><p>Ch. 7:<p>

(N's PoV)

It was already extremely difficult keeping White to stay in one place to the point that I failed each time but now the difficulty is on a whole new level and I don't think I'm prepared. I like difficult problems to solve but this is one I can do without. Castelia City is the worst city in all of Unova to leave White by herself (well Black City might be worst but there's no way I'm going there). The trainers themselves are enough of a problem but there are much more terrible influences lurking in the shadows of the city waiting to taint a pure girl like White; and thus she can't be left alone. But I can't bring her with me. What am I to do?

White isn't going to listen to a thing I say. The look in her eyes is one of pure excitement. The only thing that's keeping her from taking off is the shock of seeing the massive city. This is going to be very difficult. I can already feel the headache forming.

The shock is gone and the only thing keeping her from vanishing is my grip on her arm. She pulls and points at the city, uttering all kinds of noises because she's incapable of putting into words just how much she wants to explore. Difficult? This going to be downright impossible. Let the throbbing begin.

"White-" I'm barely able to get out.

"Nononononononono!" she chants and begins to struggle more. Normally Black would intervene right now but he seems to be on my side. At least one of them is weary of humans.

I sigh and she starts to try to pry my fingers away with strong determination (her determined face is really cute). I shake my arm and she counters with a sudden, sharp pull that nearly frees her arm. In frustration she starts pulling harder and she gets to the point where I have to wrap my arms around her. It's a good thing no one is around or this would be a very uncomfortable situation to explain. Despite her trashing around it feels strangely right to have her in my arms.

"N!" she finally cries out and Black gives me a warning growl.

I didn't want to resort to this but he'll keep her safe and in check. "Don't run," I whisper into her ear and she grunts back at me. Slowly, I unwrap my arms and once I'm sure she won't run I'll let her go completely.

She turns to face me, crosses her arms, and puffs out her cheeks and I have to hold back my laughter and I don't think I'll be able to hold on for much longer. She stomps her foot and slams her arms to her side and it's just so adorable. "N!" she roars and I fight to get my laughter back under control.

"I'll have someone guide you around." She obviously doesn't like it by the fact that her face drops; she's so expressive. "Don't worry there's no one that I trust more in this world." I guess it's not the fact that it's a stranger guiding her that's bothering her (but it does for Black).

"…You're leaving me again?" I should have known. The face she's making just makes me want to hold her tight and never let go, but I have to. It's too soon for **him **to meet her and thanks to Sage Gorm White won't listen to anything I have to say about my people.

"I'm sorry. I really am but it will only before a short while, I promise." That's not enough; of course it isn't, I've always taken longer than I said I would. "I'll make it up to you, okay?" Reluctantly, she nods yes. "Please wait right here as I get my friend." She doesn't say anything or move, so I guess that's a yes.

I didn't want White to meet him yet; at least until she wasn't so eager for a battle but she isn't giving me much time to think of something else. I hope he isn't at headquarters and is possibly nearby. He's able to fool everyone even with all the pranks he pulls but I'm not sure a Zoroark clouded in an illusion will not be enough to fool White. And if she learns of his true identity it will only be a matter of time before the battling decelerations begin.

Hopefully he's nearby and not at headquarters, if he's there than I don't what I will do. I should focus on finding him around the city right now. He should be able to hear my whistle if he's nearby. Please be nearby, White will only wait for so long.

I get dirty looks from everyone nearby for the loud, obnoxious noises I generate and I offer them a sheepish grin as an apology. The looks quickly pass as everyone continues on with their lives and it looks like he isn't here. I'll have to look in another area. White please wait just a little longer.

"N!" someone calls before crashing into me. I gasp out as I'm knocked to the ground. My name is chanted over and over by my assailant, who won't get off of me.

I try to wiggle out of his grasp but he won't have it. "It's nice to see you again but could you please get off of me?" I manage to say as I fail again to free myself.

"Sorry," he chuckles. After I dust myself off I turn to my attacker, a stranger who is grinning at me. I pity the poor guy that Zoroark is mimicking; I wonder just how much trouble he has gotten into thanks to the illusion Pokémon. "It's me! Zoroark!" he says just to makes sure I know and I nod to confirm. Zoroark's name is impossible for humans to pronounce so he just told me to call him what the rest of the humans do (and to be honest I don't like it).

Our happy reunion has turned into an awkward situation very quickly. Zoroark kept his illusion of a man going the whole time he had me pinned to the ground and it grabbed everyone's attention. Some are looking at us with curiosity, annoyance, and a few with disappointment (mostly women on the last one). The looks don't bother my clueless friend but they do for me so it's time for us to leave. I don't need strange rumors about me spreading; it's not dignifying and will make it harder for me to convert people. Ignoring everyone I politely push past a group of girls (who try to take pictures of me) and Zoroark follows, keeping the girls at bay.

"N, what are you doing here? Are you here to play?" he chirps happily as we get farther away from the crowd. He still has his illusion on. How long is he going to keep it going? Or did he forget about it? Either way, it's easier to move around like this. If everyone knew about his true identity all kinds of trainers would flock to us for battles or for worst trading. The very thought of it is enough to anger me.

"Let's play hide and seek!" It's hard to stay angry with him around.

"Sorry, I can't right now." At my response he releases his illusion so I can see all his disappointment; it's a good thing we are at a part of the city that isn't so crowded. I pet his head but this doesn't really cheer him up. "I have business to do right now but we can play later, I promise." That cheers him up a bit.

"But until then can you help me with something?" He nods his head vigorously. "I have a friend who's new to the city and needs to be shown around, can you do it?"

"Yup, what kind of Pokémon is your friend?"

"She's not a Pokémon…she's a human." His eyes widen and he's speechless. He doesn't have a problem with humans, if he did he would have never taken me in; but I can understand his surprise I've never really gotten close to another human beside Anthea and Concordia (and I was never planning to get close with anyone else).

He's starts to jump around singing a combination of "Who is she" and "I want to meet here". I'm glad he's excited but shouldn't he be at least a little worried about meeting a human? Why would he when he's constantly playing pranks on strangers all the time. "Hey N, what's she like?"

"She's kind, strong, brave, difficult, and so much more." I could go on and on about her but I'll stop there, I don't need him getting the wrong impression of my feelings for her. He's watching me curiously, I guess he wants more; I did leave out the most important part. "She's like me." And that has him tilting his head seeking an explanation. "She was left behind and raised by Pokémon. She can understand you."

"Now, I really want to meet her!"

"Thank you." He smiles one of those that show off his teeth usually a sign that he means to do something bad but I don't get that feeling from this one. "I don't want her to be corrupted by the evil of this city so please keep her away from the bad parts and if you possibly can away from trainers."

He nods quickly after I give a quick explanation of what she looks like and starts dashing in the direction I point to. I need to get going and get this meeting over with; not really looking forward to it. Wait, I forgot to tell him something very important. "Zoroark!" He skids to a stop and turns to face me. "It's very important that White and her partner don't learn that you're a zoroark." Or I'll never hear the end of her declarations for battle. He nods and creates and illusion of a new man as he continues on his way.

I arrive quickly at my organization's new base of command. I'm not happy about its location being right in front of the accursed Castelia's gym. Ghetsis' reason seems valid (to watch the gym) but I just don't like. I don't want to be anywhere near that place but I will unfortunately have to return later with White.

Once I enter I'm immediately bombarded with compliments and greetings from the lowest members that are stationed here. Putting on my brightest smile the women swoon and the men smile back and let me know what floor Ghetsis is on (the top floor of course). Saying quick thanks I make my way to the elevator and one of my subjects that is eager to please pushes all the necessary buttons for me. I wonder how White would react to an elevator ride. I should take her on one, especially the clears ones but the problem is most of the open office buildings are full of trainers (why they battle inside makes no sense to me).

At the back corner on the last floor, behind a giant desk is where Ghetsis sits. There's a pile of papers stacked on the desk something that I should take care of but he decided that it's not necessary for me to deal with. He stops what he's doing, walks around the desk, and greets me and I do the same.

"I have a few things I need to discuss," I say as I take his offer to sit down. He nods and returns to his side of the desk to sit. "I've been thinking about the future of Team Plasma."

"As a good king should," he adds.

"Thank you, anyway I was thinking of how we should deal with those that do not agree with us." I go into detail about the importance of not using violence. He's completely silent throughout my entire explanation; my only proof that he was listening was the occasional nod.

"That does make sense. I shall alert the others for you."

"I also want to tell you about my new plan." Again I go into detail this time about White challenging the gyms for me so I can somewhat legitimately challenge the Pokémon League. I know it's still not completely right but I just can't tolerate gyms and if I defeat White in battle it should be okay. He tries to act innocent when I mentioned her but he can't fool me; if Sage Gorm knew than of course he would know.

Now that my two main points are done with we begin to go over other little things. Suddenly, he gets a call requesting his assistance. He tells me I don't need to concern myself with it and goes off to deal with it and now I'm alone. It's getting close to sunset again I'm taking much longer than I planned to. I wonder how White is doing. Was Zoroark able to handle her? I get the feeling that she might be the one person to much for him to deal with.

After a few minutes pass Ghetsis returns and he's upset. Before I can even ask he dismisses my question with a short wave. Once he's at his desk he goes on to tell me that he's busy and we should end our meeting, which is fine with me. Forgetting all the formalities I'm rushed out of his office and my subjects struggle to say their farewells and hastily get back to whatever they are doing.

Glad that's over with now to find White and Zoroark. I should have probably asked him where he was planning to show her around but it probably would have been pointless considering who he's with. I have faith in him to know that even despite White's craziness and boundless energy he'll be able to keep her away from all the bad influences.

I need a way to keep in contact with White when we are separated. An Xtransceiver would be good even though I don't want one. As long as no one in Team Plasma learns that I have one than it should be tolerable, but the problem is will White be able to take care of one?

Cheap is the way to go when it comes to things she isn't interested in, and I'm glad because Xtransceivers are expensive. Now that I have that taken care of that, the problem of finding them returns. I don't know where Zoroark usually stays at and I can't think of any safe places that White would be interested in. This city just has to be frustrating large.

"N!" a familiar voice cries. I face him before he can tackle me and he's in his original form. Did White figure him out? "She's a challenge."

"You don't like her?" I say a bit hurt.

He vigorously shakes his head no. "She's really fun but hard to keep up with."

I'm glad that they have gotten along but I don't see her. "Where is she?" He looks away. "You didn't-" He shakes his head no. "What is it then?"

"I couldn't keep her from learning that I'm a Pokémon and…" I figured as much when he came to me in his normal form but I arch my eyebrows to alert him that I'm curious. And with a heavy sigh he finishes, "And keep her away from trainers."

Oh White, what do I have to do to get you to listen to me? "Where is she?" Wordlessly he uses his illusion again and leads the way.

He leads me down an ally with three suspicious men; I do already not like it. He stops at some random door and point to it. The sign in front says it leads to Café Sonata. What's a café doing in an ally? I do really not like this place.

Taking a deep breath I push open the door and the café isn't bad as I had feared, quite nice actually. But the feeling of relief quickly passes when I spot White with Touya and his friends. I didn't want them to meet and yet the met and now here they are associating with each other as if they are friends. My plans only go awry when White is involved, it's very frustrating.

"N!" she calls all too happily as she runs to me. Just as every other time her smile rids me of my anger but I fight the urge to smile with her. She tilts her head in confusion at my stern face and her actions make it harder to keep it that way. I wish she would just stop seeking out trainers but even if she does she will still go with Touya. She likes him; he was all she could talk about all the way to Castelia City. I can't explain why her talking about him annoyed me so much.

White chanting my name breaks me out of my train of thought. Against my will (but honestly I don't struggle much) I'm forced to sit at everyone's table but at least I'm in between White and Touya (but I really don't want to be in the same area as Touya's friend).

She begins to excitedly tell me about her day. She's talking so fast and moving so much that it's impossible to understand her at all; in fact I'm not even sure if she's breathing. Every time I try to interject to get her calm down I go completely ignored but laughing for Touya catches her attention and he's able to get her to slow down and it irritates me.

"N!" she shouts suddenly and it causes me to jump. She's grinning from ear to ear before darting to the counter.

White's too full of energy it's strange. I glance at Touya, who's now in a laughing fit, looks like I won't get an explanation from him. Much to my dismay it's Touya's friend that answers my unspoken question; they gave her coffee and it wasn't just one cup too. The last thing I want to deal with is hyped up White.

"N!" she shouts again disrupting the calming piece of the café if the glares are anything to go by. In my face she shoves an orange fur ball; it's too close for me to make out any detail. "His name is Vi and he's my newest friend!"

I gently push Vi back to actually see him and I'm not sure if I believe my eyes. What White is holding and calling her friend is the legendary Pokémon, victini. How did White meet him? I look to her for confirmation but of course she won't offer one as she too busy grinning, it's the same for victini.

"Team Plasma was out to steal Vi and White and I stopped them," Touya finally explains after he stops laughing. I shoot a look at Zoroark and he looks away. Why was Team Plasma after victini? I didn't hear of any plans to go after the victory Pokémon?

"N!" her shouting once again breaks me out of my concentration. "You have to try this drink!" She shoves her mug at me only for it to be empty. "All gone? Mister, I need more, please!"

"I think you had enough," I interrupt and pull the mug out of her hands. She doesn't like that and the protest begins and victini joins. They sure are close for only recently meeting; then again White does have that effect on people. But I could really do without White having backup. This is going to be a long night; there's that headache that threatened me earlier today.

* * *

><p>What is this? Did N's chapter really take over 3,000 words to write? Woot! Finally a long one for the boy! Even though I say that, I don't think this was a very good chapter...More like a filler...<p>

By the way, I really need to know. Am I doing okay for N's chapters? I don't feel like I'm getting N's personality…Please tell me if I'm not so I can work on it!

By the way, wanna drop me a review? I'll like you for it!


End file.
